


Dangerous Waters

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [31]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF DRAMA, Alcohol, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Crying, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kissing, Lies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Regrets, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, errors i missed, heartbroken jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: Dangerous Waters | Jay Halstead + Will Halstead❛❛Okay, I don’t know if you’re into writing “cheating” but what if Jay’s girlfriend is a doctor at Med with Will? They have a really bad shift, and head to Molly’s. Only, the reader and Will get drunk and have sex. They wake up and discover the regret they’ve done. So the reader has to face telling Jay what she’s done. (I’m sorry if that’s too specific) (Also, sorry if you have writing rules, I can’t find them if you do.)❜❜-AnonPairings: Jay Halstead x Reader, Will Halstead x ReaderFeaturing: Jay Halstead, Y/N (Reader), Will Halstead, Sharon Goodwin, Connor Rhodes.Summary: Y/n cheats on Jay with his brother Will and has to face the consequences.WARNINGS: CHEATING, kissing, angst, crying, betrayal, sex, alcohol, lying, drunk sex, regrets, heartbroken, a whole lot of drama, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), errors I missed.Word Count:4291
Relationships: Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med) & You, Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/Original Female Character(s), Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/You, Connor Rhodes/Reader, Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader, Will Halstead/Original Female Character, Will Halstead/Reader, Will Halstead/You
Series: One Chicago [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Dangerous Waters

_**find this fic on[Watty](https://www.wattpad.com/1029056856-one-chicago-imagines-preferences-dangerous-waters) & [Tumblr](https://deanmonreigns.tumblr.com/post/643749073786191872/dangerous-waters)** _

Your hands shook in front of you. Tears blurring your eyes, body shaking. As your mind replayed what happened an hour ago. You still couldn’t get the image of that women dying out of your head. Her blood on your hands.

Will let out a heavy sigh, as he sat down next to you, signalling for drinks.

“It wasn’t your fault y/n,” Will spoke. Making you crane your neck to look at him. Lips trembling. Will gave you a sympathetic look.

“I killed her Will,” You gasped out. Will gave you a pain expression. His heart hurting at your pain.

“You couldn’t have known,” Will reassured you.

“I misdiagnosed her, Will, she’s dead because of me,” You sobbed. Trembling.

Will quickly grabbed your hands. Squeezing them gently.

“Y/n, hey, look at me it’s a common mistake, her symptoms mimicked other symptoms, I thought it was the same too,” Will reassured you.

You shook your head in denial.

“At the end of the day, her blood is still on my hands,” You gasped out. Looking away from Will.

“Hey,” Will sighed, letting go of your hands and grabbing underneath your chin. Put you pulled away from him.

“I have to get out of here, I need fresh air,” You gasped out. Standing up. Slightly wobbling on your feet. You quickly rushed out of the Molly’s. Will pulled out money from his pocket, putting it down on the counter. He quickly followed after you.

“Y/n, you really should go home, go see Jay,” Will suggested, catching up with you. Grabbing your forearm and spinning your around to face him.

“I can’t face Jay, I murdered someone,” You panicked, making some people look at Will and you with weird expressions on their faces. You were trembling. Lips quivering. Tears falling from your eyes.

“Hey, sh, you didn’t murder anyone, if you aren’t going home to Jay, at least stay at my place,” Will spoke.

You nodded your head. Making Will smile. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you to his side.

Will hailed a taxi. Opening the door for you. He helped you into the back of the taxi. Getting in after you.

Will told the taxi driver his address.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Will reassured you. Pulling closer to him. While you cried silently. Will rubbed his hand up and down your arm trying to comfort you.

“You need to breathe y/n, in and out,” Will instructed, breathing in and out, as he noticed your heavy breathing.

“She is okay?” The taxi driver asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.

“Just a panic attack,” Will told him. The taxi driver nodded his head. Looking back at the road.

“Hey, I’m here, I’ve got you,” Will reassured you.

The taxi stopped at Wills apartment. Will grabbed loose change from his pocket, handing it over to the driver.

Will opened the door, getting out first, then helped you out. Pulling you closer to his side. Rubbing your shoulder. Trying to keep you warm. While you rub your arms up and down your arms.

“Come on,” Will spoke, helping you walk up the steps. Will fished out his keys.

Opening the front door to the apartment, Will quickly rushed you inside.

Holding you tighter to his body as he walked up the steps. Guiding you up the steps.

“We’re nearly there,” Will told you. But your mind was on the women who died in your care.

“I’ve got you,” Will spoke, as he noticed your legs wobbling.

Will felt relieved as he finally got to his door. Taking out his apartment keys in his jumper pocket. Putting the keys in the keyhole. He unlocked his door. Opening the door, and assisting you in. Taking the keys out as he walked in.

Will closed the door behind him. While locking the door as well.

Walking you to his couch. He gently sat you down on the couch. Crouching in front of you.

“I’m going to get you a bottle of water,” Will spoke. Cupping the side of your face.

Heart breaking at the broken expression on your face. Will gave you another sad smile. Getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water. Will shut the fridge door. Twisting the cap off of the water bottle. Walking towards you.

Will sat down beside you.

“Here drink this,” Will spoke, handing you the bottle of water.

You took it with trembling hands. Bringing it up to your mouth. Parting your lips. You took a small sip. Then put the water bottle on the coffee table.

Your eyes hurt from crying. Body shaking.

“Y/n,” Will spoke, as he noticed you were still shaking.

Will grabbed underneath your chin, turning your head to look at him.

Both of you looking into each other’s eyes.

“You didn’t kill her, it was an accident,” Will reassured you.

“She’s still dead because of me,” You sniffled out.

Will looked at you with a sad expression.

Your eyes looking intently into his. Will instantly tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. Making your breath hitch.

Both of you leaning closer to each other.

You knew you shouldn’t have done what you did next, but your mind wasn’t thinking straight. Maybe it was the alcohol or how close he was, but all you could think about has his lips on yours, his body pressed against yours.

Without thinking you pressed your lips against his softly. Will and you let out a tiny gasp. _What are you doing your subconscious screamed at you._ You quickly pulled away. Eyes wide with shock. This was your boyfriend's brother. You kissed your boyfriend's brother.

“I’m sorry, I should go,” You gasped out, you went to get up but Will stopped you, grabbing your forearm. Making you sit back down.

“Wait,” Will spoke. You looked at him with wide eyes.

Both of you stared at each other. Will let go of your forearm, grabbing the side of your face. His lips pressing against yours passionately. Eyes fluttering closed.

You should have pulled away, but you didn’t. Instead, your fingers raked through his hair. Gripping his hair and pulling him even closer to you.

Will’s hands trailed down to your waist. Gripping it tightly. He pulled you onto his lap. Your legs wrapped around his waist. Bodies pressed together. Kissing each other feverishly. Will stood up. Lips still attached to yours. Holding your waist, as he navigated his way to his bedroom.

Will delicately laid you on his bed. Hovering over you. Pressing his body against yours.

Hands ripping each other’s jackets off. The kiss turned heated, taking each other’s shoes off. Stripping each other’s clothes off. Naked bodies pressed together.

Your hands wandered down his body. One of your hands grabbing his shaft, making Will let out a moan. Aligning his tip with your entrance.

“You are an impatient one,” Will hummed, against your lips. Making you moan.

His right hand grabbed the side of your face, while the other one gripped your wrist, guiding your hand that was holding his shaft to enter you.

You pulled your lips away from Wills. A loud moan escaping your mouth.

Will trailed kisses down to your neck. Smirking against your skin, as he pulled out of you then thrusted back in. His hands pinning your hands above your head, as he thrusted into you at a fast pace.

One of his hands grabbed underneath your chin. While the other one grabbed your waist. Your hands immediately grabbed his back. Digging your nails into his skin, then dragging them down, scratching his back.

“Fuck,” Will moaned, against your neck. Fastening his pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist. Your heels digging into his ass. Tilting your head back. Eyes squeezed shut, digging your nails into his back even more. Moans bouncing off of the walls. Your toes curled as you felt waves of pleasure course through your body.

“You feels so good,” Will moaned against your neck. Your walls tightening around his shaft, with every thrust. His hips slamming against yours with every thrust. Will knew he wouldn’t last long, especially when your walls kept clenching around him with every thrust.

Will’s hand on your waist trailed down to were he and you were connected. Pressing his thumb against your clit. Rubbing circles on your clit. Fastening pace. Which made you see stars.

“Fuck,” You moaned, as you felt a familiar sensation form in the pit of your stomach. Digging your nails into Will’s back, even more, drawing blood. Will’s hand slipped away from underneath your chin, grabbing your boob instead.

Making you see black spots. Loud moans escaping your mouth. Hair splayed out on the pillow. Back arching as your orgasm.

“Come, baby,” Will moaned out. As he felt his climax arise.

Will buried his face into the crook of your neck, as you released on his cock, walls tightening. This was Will’s undoing. His cock convulsing. Toes digging into the sheets.

He let out a groan, with one last thrust he released his seed inside of you.

Will softened inside of you. Collapsing on top of you. He carefully rolled off of you, pulling out. Pressing a soft kiss on your shoulder as he rolled off of you. You let out a small whimper. The two of you breathing heavily.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Will spoke, breaking the silence between the two of you. Drawing lazy circles on your arm.

“It feels like it,” You mumbled, looking up at his ceiling.

“Get some rest,” Will ordered you. Wrapping his arm around you. Pulling you closer to his body. Your eyes felt heavy as you snuggled into his chest. The sound of his heart beating luring you to sleep.

Will pressed a soft kiss against the top of your head. Laying his head back down on the pillow. His eyes fluttering closed…

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

A groan escaped your mouth, as you opened your eyes. You snuggled into the warm chest, thinking it was Jay but you were so wrong, your eyes slowly started to flutter closed again, when you registered that this wasn’t Jay’s bedroom.

Eyes widening in horror and shock. Pushing yourself away from the body you thought was Jay’s but it turned out to be Will’s.

Your heart leapt to your throat. You felt like you were going to be sick. Feeling lightheaded. You grabbed the sheet. Wrapping it around your naked body.

“Shit,” You cursed. Rushing to get out of his bed, Taking the sheet with you.

Fuck,” You cursed out, as you searched for your clothes. Memories flashing back of last night, how Will comforted you, how wasted you were, how he took you back to his place, the kiss you two shared, then the making out that lead to sex. His body pressed against yours.

You were a horrible person. A horrible girlfriend.

You should have gone home to Jay, and none of this would have happened.

Will’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the commotion.

Will looked at you in shock. Gulping as it dawned on him what happened last night. Memories of last night rushing back to him.

Both of you looking at each other in shock.

“You can’t tell Jay,” He panicked, getting up and putting his boxers on. As you rushed out of his room.

“I can’t lie to him,” You gasped out. Putting your shoes on.

“If he finds out he will hurt me then you,” Will spoke, grabbing your forearm and spinning you around to face him.

“I’m not going to lie to him.” You sobbed. Tears gathering in your eyes.

“You have to, this will kill him, it will break his heart,” Will pleaded. Heart racing.

“I can’t lie to him, Will,” You whimpered. Pulling out of his grasp.

“Please, y/n,” Will begged, as you walked away from him. Opening his door and exiting. Rushing doing his steps and out of his apartment. The cold air of Chicago nipping at your skin. At this point, it didn’t bother you. You deserved to be cold for what you did.

Will felt like the walls were closing in on him after you left. He rubbed his hand down his face…

You quickly took out your phone as you saw messages from Jay, and 30 missed phone calls. Feeling your heart sink. Tears blurring your eyes.

**_Where are you?_ **

**_Are you okay?  
did something happen?_ **

**_Your car is all done at the shop, I brought it back to my place._ **

**_Babe?_ **

**_Just call me when you can._ **

**_Don’t let me send a search party out for you._ **

**_I hope nothing bad has happened to you, I love you,_ **

You sniffled as you looked at the messages, unlocking your phone, going into the curb app, and ordering a taxi, putting in the address you were currently at and the one you wanted to go to. Paying for it.

Exiting the app you went into your messages. Heart-wrenching at all the messages Jay left you. The guilt of last nights events eating away at you. You were a horrible girlfriend. You didn’t deserve him.

The sound of the taxi pulling up beside you made you look up. You quickly got in the back seat. Huddling close to the door, the car took off.

Throughout the taxi ride, you looked out the window. Drowning in guilt at what you did. How could you do this to Jay your subconscious screamed at you. Putting yourself down. You didn’t notice the taxi driver arrived at Jay’s place.

“Miss, you’re here,” The taxi drivers spoke. Bringing you out of your self-loathing.

“Oh, right,” You gasped out. Opening the door and getting out. Closing the door as you got out.

Taking small steps towards Jay’s place. Putting your phone back in your jacket pocket.

Heart beating in your ears, as you slowly entered his apartment. You felt your whole-body trembling. Throat feeling dry. You took out the keys he gave you. Putting them in the keyhole and unlocking the door.

You felt like you were going to faint as you entered his place. Or your heart was going to explode.

“Hey, I was worried about you,” Jay sighed heavily, hearing the door open, he looked relieved to see you. His happy expression turned into a look of worry as he saw how dishevelled you looked.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Jay asked. His heart rate fastening. _You didn’t deserve his worry or him. you thought to yourself._

“I did something horrible,” You sobbed out. Tears falling from your eyes. Making Jay’s heart ache.

Jay’s brows furrowed. Forehead crinkling. Cupping the side of your face.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?” Jay asked.

You shook your head. Taking a step back from him. Making Jay look at you with a hurt expression.

“Y/n, your starting to worry me, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me, ” Jay sighed. Trying to come closer but you took a step back.

“I don’t deserve your love Jay, not after what I’ve done, there’s no fixing it, there is no coming back from it,” You sobbed out. Lips quivering.

“Baby, What happened? Did that prick ex of yours get to you, did he say something? Because if he did, I am going to find his deadbeat ass and beat him up,” Jay threatened. Voice wavering with anger.

You shook your head no. Making Jay even more worried.

“I cheated on you,” You confessed. The colour in Jay’s face drained. His eyes looked so hurt it broke your heart. You looked away from him. Letting out a sob.

Jay felt like the whole world was crashing around him. His heartbreaking in two. Tears gathered in his eyes.

“Who?” Jay growled, making you gulp, he couldn’t even look at you. You didn’t blame him though.

“Some stranger,” You lied. You didn’t want to tell him it was Will because you didn’t want to cause a rift in their relationship.

Jay clenched his jaw. Clenching his fist.

“I can’t even look at you,” He growled, but the hurt was evident in his voice.

“I have to go to work,” He spoke. Still not looking at you.

“Jay,” You mumbled.

“It’s over y/n, don’t be here when I come back,” Jay snapped, walking past you, and out of the door.

You let out a sob, falling against the door. Sliding down it. Putting your head in your hands as you let out a loud sob.

Jay heard you crying from the other side of the door. But he was in too much pain, you broke his heart by being unfaithful.

Jay quickly wiped his fallen tears away. Sniffling. Putting on a brave face, even though he was falling apart on the inside. He then dashed over to his truck. Getting in the truck. Putting the keys into the ignition and starting the truck. Taking the handbrake off and driving away…

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

You numbly sat near the door. Head resting against the door. Heart hurting. Your eyes were red and hurting from crying. You would have cried some more, but you had no tears left to cry. You felt numb.

Taking your phone out of your jacket pocket. Your breath hitched as you saw your screensaver. It was a selfie of Jay and you.

“I’m so sorry Jay,” You sobbed out. Unlocking your phone.

You quickly went into the contact app. Scrolling through your contacts till you found Connors. Tapping the contact. You quickly pressed the call option. Holding the phone up to your ear. The sound of the phone ringing made you even more anxious.

“Hey, y/n/n,” Connor spoke cheerfully. Making you smile slightly.

“Hey, Connor is that job position still available that you sent me?” You asked voice hoarse.

“Yeah, are you alright?” Connor responded. Noticing how your voice sounded.

“I just think it’s time for a change,” You spoke. Ignoring his question.

“I can put it a good, when were you thinking of coming?” Connor spoke.

“Soon, like today if that’s cool with you,” You replied.

“Yeah, I’m surprised Jay is letting you go to another city, is he coming with?” Connor spoke. Making you squeeze your eyes shut. Heart pounding against your rib cage.

“I have to go, see you soon,” You spoke, ignoring his reply. Hanging up on him.

You let out a sniffle. Getting up and walking over to the bedroom you shared with Jay, well his bedroom.

Grabbing your two suitcases, you put all your clothes and shoes in the suitcases, as well as your toiletry products. Zipping the bags up. Grabbing the handles of the suitcases and putting them on the ground. Putting the handles up. You looked around his bedroom one last time. Slightly smiling. Heart still hurting.

You slowly turned around, walking out of the room. Stopping in the middle of the room. Your eyes caught sight of a blank piece of paper.

Rushing over to it. You quickly grabbed the pen, writing on the piece of paper.

**_please know that it wasn’t your fault I cheated, I love you so much Jay, don’t ever forget that.- y/n_ **

Placing his keys next to the note. Grabbing your car keys that were next to the note. You looked around his apartment one last time with a pained expression, your heart feeling heavy. You just wish you could redo that night, and not go home with Will.

You walked back to your two suitcases. Gripping the handles walking slowly to the door. You opened his door. Making sure you locked it, as you walked out of his apartment and his life.

Unlocking your car. You opened the boot. Putting your suitcases in the boot. You closed the boot. Letting out a sigh, as you looked at Jay’s apartment complex one last time, before getting into the driver’s side.

You put the keys in the ignition. Turning your car on. Putting the transmission into drive. Putting the handbrake down. Speeding off, driving straight to the hospital.

You parked your car near the hospital. Putting the handbrake up. Getting out and locking your car.

Taking deep breaths as you walk into the hospital, going to Sharon’s office.

You knocked gently on her door. Then opened it.

Sharon smiled as she saw you enter her room.

“Y/n, if this is about the death of your patient yesterday you are off the hook,” Sharon spoke.

“It’s not about that,” You replied.

Sharon looked at you. Her expression turning into a look of worry, as she saw you fiddling with your thumbs.

“Connor sent me this job offer at where he works, and I am going to take it,” You told her.

“Oh, okay, does Jay, know you took the job?” She spoke. Making your heart race at the mention of Jay’s name.

“Y/n, if this is about the patient you lost yesterday,” Sharon spoke, but you cut her off.

“I need a fresh start,” You spoke quickly. Sharon nodded her head.

“Okay, well we are going to miss you around here at med,” Sharon spoke. Standing up and coming over to you.

“I’ll miss all of you too,” You spoke. Smiling at her as she took your hands in hers.

Sharon wrapped her arms around you. Hugging you tightly.

You held it together. You didn’t want her to know the real reason you were leaving.

“Your position is always open if you ever come back to Chicago,” Sharon told you, as she pulled away from you. You smiled at her, as tears pricked your eyes.

“I will let you get back to work,” You spoke. Making Sharon smile. She placed her hand on the side of your face. Gently patting the side of your face.

“Take care, y/n,” She spoke. Making you smile.

“You too,” You responded. Turning around and walking out of her office. You smiled at the other Doctors, patients and nurses as you walked out of the hospital. Taking out your car keys. Pressing the unlock button on the keys. You opened the driver's side door. Looking back at the hospital. Smiling slightly at it before getting into the car.

Putting the car keys in the ignition. Starting the car up.

You let out a sigh, as you put the car into drive, putting the handbrake down. You pressed your foot down on the accelerator, speeding off…

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

You let out a small chuckle, as you drove into Connor’s driveway. Putting your car in park, then putting the handbrake up as you gawked at his house. Turning the car off. You pulled the keys out of the ignition. Getting out of the car as you continued to look at his house.

Connor quickly rushed out of his house. Coming over to you.

“If it isn’t y/n/n,” Connor greeted you. Wrapping his arms around you. Picking you up and spinning you around. You let out a giggle. Making Connor's heart swell. He missed you so much.

“Hey, if I knew you had a house like this, I would have come sooner,” You spoke. Making Connor let out a chuckle.

“And not for me,” Connor pouted, as you slightly pulled away to look at him. Putting you back on your feet. But his arms were still around you.

“And for you,” You chuckled. Tapping the tip of his nose with your index finger.

“God, I missed you,” He sighed. Hugging you again.

“I missed you too,” You sighed.

“Is it cool, if I crash with you for a little while?” You asked.

“Of course you can crash with me, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t let my best girl crash with me, try not to cramp my bachelor lifestyle,” Connor teased. Making you roll your eyes at the last part.

“I’ll try,” You spoke, voice cracking. Connor noticed. You pulled away from him. Opening the boot.

“Hey, are you okay?” Connor asked as he noticed your sad expression. Your eyes slightly widening.

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” You responded, as Connor helped take your bags out.

“Is Jay hiding somewhere in your car, I’m surprised Jay isn’t with you attached to you,” Connor spoke, peaking into your car.

The mention of Jay’s name made your heartache. Tears pricking your eyes.

“Y/n,” Connor spoke. Noticing you were crying. As well as your whole demeanour changing.

“We broke up,” You gasped out. Closing the boot. You quickly pressed the lock button on the keys.

“Oh, I didn’t see that coming, look, y/n, I’m sure everything will work out, he will come rushing over here, and try to win you back. You are his whole world,” Connor reassured you. Making your heart hurt even more.

“I cheated on him with his brother,” You confessed to Connor. Making Connor look at you surprised.

“Well…um...” Connor spoke lost for words. Trying to rack his brain for the right words.

“Except I didn’t tell him it was his brother,” You spoke.

“It’s better this way, that I moved away from Chicago,” You spoke again, voice wavering with so much pain.

“For you or him?” Connor asked.

“ Everyone,” You responded. Looking down at the ground. Ashamed of yourself.

“Come here,” Connor softly spoke. Wrapping his arms around you again. Pulling you in for a tight hug.

“I’m always here for you, no matter what wrongs you do,” Connor spoke softly. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“You are always a good friend to me, Come on I’m cooking dinner,” You spoke. Pulling away from him. You pressed a soft kiss on Connor’s cheek making his heart beat faster.

“I’ll take your bags in,” Connor spoke. Winking at you as you smiled at him. Walking past him and up to his stairs. Missing the longing glance that Connor sent you…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Jay Halstead or Will Halstead or One Chicago request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
